Telefono
by LostNeko120
Summary: Teléfonos pequeñas maquinas que nos permiten comunicarnos desde lejos con las personas que más apreciamos, podemos guardar música, imágenes e incluso podemos de hacer de ellos un diario, pero como pueden ser de útiles pueden ser peligrosos y más en las manos equivocadas, más cuando pierdes tu teléfono y tiene información que no quiere que nadie sepa


**Hola a todos Nya :3 se que los deje abandonados un mes, pueden echarme la culpa pero pasaron cosas que no estan o no son de mi contro una de ellas paso hace dos dias que perdi a mi mejor amigo uno de mis perro llamado Happy asi que ando en depresion y tome algo de alchool anoche y do he dormido nada, ya que me dije que voy a terminar esto por el ya que cada vez que escribia se sentaba a mi lado o se ponia cerca de la ventana asi que esto es en su memoria.**

**bueno ahora a decir de donde saque esta historia salio mientras escuchaba un regeton/ pop llamado telefono no me acuerdo ahora quien era las cantantes que lo cantaban pero lo dejamos para despues pero creo que una se llamaba aitana**

**MSLN no me pertenece y al menos de que tenga mi nombre o me lo den de herencia no me pertenece y si asi fuera haria cannon las parejas que me gustan aunque se queme el mundo :3**

* * *

Un hermoso día en Uminari, los pájaros cantaban, la gente caminaba felizmente a sus trabajos y escuelas, bueno es un buen día para la mayoría, todos menos para alguien, de preferencia rubia y mirada carmín.

-¡¿En dónde está!?- Grita la rubia mientras buscaba debajo de su cama.

-Fate, ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido a esta hora de la mañana, por dios!- Dice una rubia igual a nuestra querida protagonista, excepto que la diferencia entre ambas era la estatura, en la cual una es más baja que la otra y el color de ojos, teniendo la más alta un rojo más intenso que la otra, mientras se cruzaba de brazos debajo del marco de la puerta.

-Es que, Alicia no encuentro mi celular [o teléfono como le digan en su país]- Decía muy angustiada la rubia, mientras miraba con ojos llorosos a su hermana.

-¿Segura que buscaste bien?- Pregunta Alicia intentando calmar a su hermana menor.

-¿No ves cómo está la habitación? He estado buscando por todas partes- Dijo la rubia, mostrando que efectivamente su cuarto estaba para patas arriba, habían cosas por doquier que cualquiera que viera el estado del cuarto dudara que fuera de Fate.

-Uff, Fate ¿no puedes esperar a que volvamos más tarde de clases para buscarlo?, que llegaremos tarde- Suspiro Alicia viendo la hora que era y que lo mejor era ponerse en marcha o llegarían tarde.

-Es que, tu no lo entiendes; tengo que encontrar ese teléfono- hablo asustada la rubia debido que en ese teléfono había algo que nadie debe saber o todo lo que tiene se podría ir abajo.

-Y ¿qué es tan importante para que mi hermanita este así de asustada por perder un simple teléfono?- Pregunto algo sarcástica la rubia mayor debido que no era un secreto para ella lo que su hermana tenía en ese aparato, aunque ella misma no lo supiese.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si perdieses tu PS-Vita, Alicia?- pregunta molesta Fate intentando esquivar la pregunta de su hermana, de todas las personas, ella era una de las tres personas que conoce, que no dejaría que viesen ese aparato, las otras dos bueno, uno es un mapache entrometido, que jamás ni aunque le pagaran un millón de dólares, dejaría que se metiera con su celular y/o con su pc, es como si quisiese provocar el fin del mundo o eso pensaba Fate y la tercera persona no hace falta que la diga por obvias razones.

-No me cambies el tema Fate, y si, si me sentiría horrible si pedirse mi amada consola, pero aun así no me vas a desviar el tema, si no me quieres decir, significa que no es tan importante y puedes esperar a volver ¿no?- Dijo con mirada inquisitiva y algo irritada por la actitud de su hermana, nada va a pasar según ella que le haga daño por perder su teléfono por un día, aunque ella sabía quién lo tiene y en donde esta gracias a cierto informante, pero no se lo diría. Ella cree que es por el bien de todos que esto pase aunque esto lo provoco ella misma al perder su propio celular

-Pero… yo…- pensó un poco ya que ella tenía algo de razón en ello, si lo pensaba con lógica de repente su teléfono este aquí en la casa y no en alguna parte por la calle, aún tenía sus esperanzas de encontrarlo antes que alguien más vea el contenido de este, pero aun así no dejaría a su hermana ganar tan fácilmente y algo le decía por su actitud que ella tal vez sabía algo del paralelo de objeto perdido.

-Espera un momento, esto es extraño, el que no me estés ayudando y de repente quieres ir temprano a la escuela, por lo general SOY YO, la que te tiene que apurar, ¿Qué estas tramando Alicia?- habla Fate recalcando cierta palabra dándole énfasis a que en efecto esto era muy extraño en alguien como Alicia, y como si su teoría estuviese en lo correcto ve a su hermana apoyándose unos segundos en el marco de la puerta perdiendo su postura. – Y ¿bien, algo que decir?- pregunta Fate creyendo haber ganado esta vez contra su hermana.

-Nada en especial, solo quería llegar temprano como buena alumna que soy- dice Alicia recuperando la postura y dando una sonrisa burlona, sin dar signos que el comentario de Fate pudiera dejarla al descubierto.

-Ja, eso ni tú te lo crees Ali, dime tu y el mapache planearon algo ¿no?- Pregunta de manera irónica y burlona a la vez, pero por dentro sentía miedo de lo que ese par de locas pudiese estar planeando, no la mal interpreten pero por sus experiencias pasadas sabe que esas dos son de cuidado cuando están juntas y más si planean algo.

-Pues no, mi querida Fate; Hayate y yo no estamos planeando nada en realidad, solo pienso que este es un buen día para salir un poco más temprano, eso es todo- Responde de manera simple mirando sus uñas, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo el comportamiento que tenía, aunque luego posa su mirada en su hermana.

En medio de sus miradas retadoras intentando descifrar que piensa una o la otra para dar su siguiente movimiento aunque, esto iba más por el lado de Fate ya que esta sabía que un movimiento mal echo y caería enseguida, aunque para suerte de Fate esto no duro mucho.

-¡Fate, Alicia, ¿Qué tanto hacen allá arriba se les hará tarde?!- Se escuchó la voz de la madre de ambas llamándolas desde la base de la escalera que da a las habitaciones.

-¡Ahora vamos, mamá!- grita Alicia hacia la escalera para luego gira a ver a su hermana –y bien ¿Que harás ahora?- Le pregunta a su pequeña hermana, ya que en efecto no podían estar allí toda la mañana o no podrían ir a clases.

-Está bien, pero después de volver me ayudaras a buscar, necesito encontrarlo hoy, Ali- Dice Fate a su hermana mientras toma su mochila y pasa por alado de esta para luego bajar las escaleras.

-Ok, yo te ayudare a buscar pero, tranquila que ves como aparece sin que tengas que buscar- Habla alegremente mientras sigue a su hermana a desayunar para luego ir a clases.

Mientras que ellas dos hablaban y bajaban a desayunaban, en otra parte de la ciudad estaba una casa en donde se encontraba una ansiosa y asustadiza cobriza.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- Se decía a si misma mientras caminada de un lado a otro en su habitación. -¿Cómo la veré a la cara ahora, después de leer eso?- Se volvió a preguntar aun siguiendo en su son de caminar por toda la habitación hablando consigo misma a pesar que, había otra persona en la habitación con ella.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ahora sabes que es lo que piensa de ti, ¿no es eso algo bueno?- Pregunta la amiga castaña de la cobriza, sentada en la cama de la habitación mientras ve con algo de risa la ansiedad innecesaria que está poniendo su amiga.

-Si es cierto pero, yo no lo quería saber de este modo, se siente como si invadí su privacidad- Habla ella por fin parándose, mirando a su amiga con cara preocupada.

-No se siente, invadiste su privacidad al ver el contenido del teléfono- Ríe con ganas Hayate, corrigiendo a su amiga la cual después cambia el gesto de su cara a uno molesto.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa que este así?- Pregunta cruzándose de brazos molesta, esto solo provoco la risa de su amiga, en serio cuando ella esta así, puede perder toda lógica en su proceder normalmente y más si involucra a cierta rubia.

-Tuya- Dice mientras ríe del berrinche de su amiga, si se iba a poner así debió haber traído una cámara consigo, hubiese valido oro tener un video así.

-¡No! Fue tu culpa Hayate-chan, por estar diciendo esas cosas anoche- Dice ella avergonzada mientras le refuta todavía molesta a su amiga.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo dije que era buena idea leer el diario del teléfono de Fate?- Pregunta ella con toda la inocencia del mundo, ella misma sabe que lo que acaba de decir es falso pero, se está divirtiendo demasiado como para decir algo que de verdad ayude a la situación actual en la cual ella misma no ve nada de malo.

-¡Claro que si lo hiciste, Hayate! ¡No me vengas con esa!- Grita Nanoha frustrada por la actitud condescendiente que está tomando su amiga

-¿Enserio? Se me olvido, ni siquiera recuerdo que paso ayer- Responde Hayate, haciéndose la desatendida.

-No te hagas la inocente sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, incluso si quieres te lo recuerdo- Dice molesta Nanoha, si así van hacer las cosas le haría recordad por culpa de quien tiene esta sensación de angustia y culpa por invadir la privacidad de su querida rubia.

-Claro, después de todo no es que haya dicho algo malo ayer- Le contesta la castaña poniendo su fiel sonrisa de mapache, burlándose de Nanoha, provocándola a sabiendas que ella cavara su propia tumba, si se pone a pensar lo que de verdad paso anoche, aunque más se desenganchó su sonrisa cuando vio que sus provocaciones dieron resultado.

-¡! ¡Está bien! Fue ayer cuando Alicia y Fate se quedaron a pasar la tarde aquí- Comienza a redactar Nanoha los sucesos que llevaron a esta peculiar situación.

*Flash Back

En esa tarde las 4 estaban en casa de Nanoha, haciendo un trabajo de ciencias, todo iba bien, ellas hablaban de distintos temas sobre el proyecto lo cual termino haciendo mucho más rápido el trabajo, acabándolo logrando que tuvieran el resto de la tarde libre hasta que las hermanas tuvieran que irse a su casa, Hayate vivía al lado y por lo general pasaba la noche en casa de Nanoha, por lo que en su tiempo libre se pusieron a conversar y a comer unos dulces y bebidas que había dejado la madre la cobriza, la conversación era amena hasta que.

-Ne~ Nanoha-chan, ¿tienes a alguien que te guste?- Pregunta Alicia inocentemente tomando desprevenida no solo a Nanoha que la miro sorprendida por la pregunta. Si no, también a Fate que termino ahogando con el refresco que estaba tomando.

-…. ¿Eh?- Logra articular una sonrojada Nanoha por la pregunta soltada por la gemela mayor Testarossa.

-¿Qué? Es una pregunta sencilla no es para que se sorprendan- habla Alicia levantándose los hombros a pesar que hizo esa pregunta apropósito.

-¡Alicia! ¡Eso no se pregunta así, como así!- Regaña Fate a su hermana por haber hecho esa clase de pregunta de la nada, aunque ella misma sintiera un poco…, bueno mucha curiosidad por la repuesta de su amiga.

-Es cierto Fate-chan, es una pregunta normal en una conversación de chicas no tiene nada de malo- Dice Hayate apoyando a Alicia en su juego, ya que podría servir para que esas dos de por fin un paso en sus sentimientos.

-Pero…-Dice preocupada Fate ya que a pesar que quiere saber la repuesta al mismo tiempo siente mucho miedo por la misma.

-O tienes algo que decir, del por qué no debamos preguntar, hermanita- Habla Alicia acorralando a Fate, ella sabía que su hermana no iba a decir nada mas o se dejaría a ella misma en descubierto, y eso es algo que la misma Fate quiere evitar.

-… No nada- Habla una derrotada Fate sentándose de nuevo en su asiento decaída, cosa que no paso por desapercibida por su hermana y Hayate, pero si, de Nanoha ya que no estaba siguiendo la conversación desde hace un rato.

-Eso pensé…- murmura un poco culpable Alicia, pero eso no evitara que siga con su plan- y bien Nanoha-chan ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- Pregunta tranquilamente viendo a la ojo lavanda, mientras sonreía de manera astuta.

-¿Eh? Lo siento Ali-chan no te escuche bien, ¿me podrías repetir de nuevo la pregunta?- Pregunta una insegura Nanoha ya que realmente no entendía la situación en donde la había colocado la rubia mayor.

-¡Claro! Mi pregunta era ¿si tienes a alguien que te gusta?- Pregunta de nueva cuenta la rubia riendo un poco divertida por la reacción de la cobriza.

-¿Cómo amigos?- Pregunta Nanoha queriendo evitar la conversación ya que en esa habitación se encontraba alguien a la que tenía miedo de que escuchara la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-No, yo me refería de manera romántica, Nanoha-chan- Dice de manera cómica Alicia por la pregunta de Nanoha pero sin darle la salida que busca.

-…Bueno…- Murmura una sonrojada Nanoha pero sin que se escuche a sus acompañantes, pero ya con la reacción era suficiente para que Alicia supiera la repuesta, pero decidió presionar un poco más ya que la densa de su hermana la miraba fijamente.

-¡¿Qué?! No te escucho Nanoha-chan- Habla poniendo su mano en su oreja como si intentara escuchar mejor a su amiga, provocando que se sonrojara más.

-¡Mou! ¡Está bien, si hay alguien que me gusta!- Grita ya desesperada y sonrojada por la insistencia, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era muy tarde, volteo a ver a Fate sintiéndose un poco desesperada cuando vio que se había levantado un poco decaída, sin saber lo que le pasaba intento hablarle, pero la otra se le adelanto.

-Ya vuelvo, voy un momento al baño- Dice intentando hacer lo más parecido a una sonrisa, saliendo lo más rápido posible de la habitación antes que se pusiese a llorar hay mismo.

-Ok, pero Fate ¿me presta por un momento tu celular?, que olvide el mío y necesitó llamar a mamá para que nos venga a buscar- Pregunta Alicia sin ver a su hermana, ya que ella sin verla sabía lo que debe estar sintiendo su hermana pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba por lo que continuo con lo suyo.

-… Está bien pero solo para llamar no revises nada- Habla Fate dándole su teléfono a su hermana, para luego salir.

-Ok, bueno yo voy a llamar, esperen aquí un momento- Dice saliendo después de la habitación dejando a una preocupada Nanoha y a Hayate solas.

-Creo que metiste un poco la pata hace poco Nanoha-chan~ -Dice Hayate una vez solas, mientras toma una de las galletas de la bandeja de la mesa.

-¿De quien crees que es la culpa?- Dice Nanoha olvidándose en su enojo y sacando al demonio blanco, y mirando a Hayate con ganas de bañarse en su sangre.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que seas tan indecisa, además podías haber evitado la pregunta de Ali-chan- Habla la otra mientras come la galleta y rezando por dentro poder apaciguar a Nanoha en Pre-Fase A.K.A Demonio Blanco Takamachi.

-Pero tú sabía que no podía mentir teniéndola a ella aquí y además Alicia es tu novia ¿no? ¿Porque no la detuviste?- Pregunta Nanoha con un puchero y un poco de sonrojo en su cara.

-Porque pensé que sería más divertido de esa forma, además… (Es lo mejor para ambas de esa forma, de seguro Ali también piensa igual)- Dice y piensa Hayate pero no termina la frase porque alguien entra por la puerta la cual resulto ser Fate.

-¿De que estaban hablando?- Pregunta Fate pero se le notaba, bueno Nanoha noto que sus ojos estaban un poco apagados, lo cual le preocupo, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo entra Alicia.

-Fate, mamá dijo que nos venía a recoger en un momento… ¿Qué paso? ¿Me perdí de algo mientras no estaba?- Pregunta sorprendida Alicia notando el ambiente que había en la habitación, aunque esa sorpresa era poca, ya que fue ella la que provoco la situación.

-No era nada, solo le hablaba a Nanoha de lo que haremos mañana en la escuela, ¿verdad Nanoha-chan?- Habla Hayate poniendo una sonrisa felina mientras levantas los hombros haciéndose la inocente.

-Sí, estábamos diciendo para almorzar todas juntas en la azotea- Dice Nanoha siguiéndole la corriente a su amiga porque no le convenía para nada que el par rubio sepa de la conversación.

-Bueno si ustedes los dicen- Habla Fate un poco confundida -Por cierto Ali ya terminaste de llamar ¿no?- Dice mientras ve a su hermana mayor acercándose a su novia para luego sentarse y abrazarla por detrás.

-Ah, sí termine, así que aquí tienes tu amado teléfono- Dice Alicia con una sonrisa gatuna mientras pone el teléfono sobre la mesa pero hay algo que Fate no se dio cuenta en ese momento cuanto tomo el foro del celular.

Paso el tiempo entre ellas hablando de diferentes temas y cosas hasta que se hizo de irse a casa ya que la madre de las rubias había llegado.

-Creo que ya es hora que nos vallamos- Dice Alicia en el momento de que escucha el auto llegar al lugar.

-¿No se pueden quedar un poco más?- Dice Hayate con ojos de mapache abandonado al ver que Alicia se levanta.

-Lastimosamente no, mi querido mapachasito- Dice Alicia levantándose.

-Ehhh, ¿porque no? Yo no quiero que te vayas Ali-chan- Habla Hayate intentando parecer adorable para así evitar que su rubia se fuera.

-Aunque me duela mucho mi querida mapache, no es no, además nos veremos mañana- Dice Alicia mientras se acerca a Hayate.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta Hayate poniendo ojos llorosos

-De verdad, o ¿es que no confías en mí?- Habla Alicia mientras acerca su cara a la de Hayate.

-Claro que si confió- Afirma Hayate, acortando más la distancia.

-Por eso es que te amo- Dice Alicia para por fin terminar de acortar la distancia para darse el beso, ambas estaban en su propio mundo como para darse cuenta de que dos personas estaban incomodas por lo que pasaba sin mencionar que estaban muy sonrojadas.

-Bueno ya córtale Alicia- Habla Fate aunque estaba molesta no se le notaba mucho como el sonrojo que tenía y para Nanoha es igual aunque ella estaba viendo inconscientemente a los labios de su amada rubia.

-¿Por qué debería? Si solo me estoy despidiendo- Dice Alicia alejándose de Hayate para ver a su hermana.

-Bueno, valla forma de despedirse, que no se dan cuenta que ponen a los demás incomodos- Dice Fate de manera sarcástica mientras pone los ojos en blanco.

-No es mi culpa que ambas sean un par de celosas en querer lo que tengo con Hayate- Habla Alicia mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Yo no soy ninguna celosa- Niega Fate

-Claro que si apuesto a que tu también quieres besar a…-Dice Alicia y mientras hablaba le dirigió la mirada a Nanoha cosa que Fate se dio cuenta.

-¡Claro que no!- Niega rápidamente Fate para colocarse en Frente de la cobriza para que no viera su sonrojo.

-¿Qué no? Pues yo no estoy muy segura de eso- Dice Alicia de manera provocativa

-¿Y qué sabes tú?- Pregunta una molesta Fate, ella no iba a permitir que su hermana jugara así con ella y con Nanoha aunque pueda tener razón no iba a dejar que la cobriza supiese.

-Pues muchas cosas, como por ejemplo esas que están escritas en ese pequeño aparatito que atesoras mucho- Dice de manera cómica Alicia mientras señala uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Fate.

-¡Leíste mis cosas Alicia!- Dice una molesta y sorprendida Fate mientras miraba a su hermana.

-Solo un poco así que no te molestes, aunque sin leerlo sé muy bien lo que piensas hermanita- Habla Alicia intentando persuadir a su gemela, aunque era verdad lo que decía, no hacía falta leer nada, ya que conocía a su gemela como la palma de su mano, Fate podía ser muy transparente a veces como un libro abierto, aunque no todos pueden darse cuenta en especial la persona que más quería ella, aunque Nanoha si podía leerla pero era igual de densa que su hermana que resultaba cómica la situación al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene su hermana hacia ella.

-¡Si serás!… pero aun si lees no sabes nada- Grita molesta Fate aunque luego se calma y baja la cabeza claramente deprimida, lo cual sorprende a las que estaban en la habitación

-Oh, claro que si lo sé como por ejemplo…- Afirma Alicia sorprendiéndose de la actitud de Fate, pero no pudo terminar porque se escuchaba una voz de afuera la cual era de la madre de las hermanas Tesstarosa, lo cual era conveniente, ya que de seguir en esa conversación la situación se le iría de las manos y terminaría diciendo ella algo que su hermana debía arreglar por ella misma y de paso arruinaría el plan que tenía armado.

-Alicia, Fate, su madre está afuera esperándolas será mejor que bajen pronto- Habla la madre de Nanoha, detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

-Está bien, en un momento bajamos- Responde Alicia de manera animada, para luego tomar el brazo de Fate- Vamos Fate, que mamá nos está esperando abajo, adiós chicas nos vemos mañana- Se despide mientras arrastra a Fate.

-Adiós amore mio, sueña conmigo- Dice coquetamente Hayate mientras guiña un ojo.

-Por supuesto que sí, soñare con muchos mapachasitos- Dice Alicia saliendo por la puerta llevándose a Fate y esta solo se quedó observando a la ojo lavanda y esta de igual forma se quedó mirando a Fate como si quisiese decirse algo con los ojos pero no podían.

-Fate-chan, yo…-intento hablar Nanoha pero sus palabras quedan en el aire debido a que las dos gemelas ya habían dejado la habitación.

-Sé que estás preocupada, pero nada se puede hacer- Habla Hayate acercándose intentando calmar a su amiga.

-Eso es lo que más me frustra, el hecho de verla así y no poder hacer nada por ella, es lo que más me duele- Expresa una muy frustrada cobriza, ya que siente que su Fate se aleja de ella, lo que paso hace un momento solo aumenta más sus miedos.

-Bueno, si tanto te sientes así ¿porque no le preguntas?- Pregunta Hayate como si no fuese nada del otro mundo, aunque para su amiga no fuese así exactamente.

-¡No puedo! ¡Si le pregunto solo se alejara más de mí, lo que paso hace un momento lo prueba!- Grita Nanoha al borde del llanto

-Nanoha tranquila, Fate jamás se alejaría de ti por algo como eso, y eso debes saberlo tú más que nadie- Dice Hayate abrazando a su amiga, solo en esos momentos eran cuando Nanoha caía en desesperación y lloraba, ella lo sabía porque desde que la cobriza se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su mejor amiga, intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que no se diera cuenta y lloraba solo cuando se encontraba sola o con Hayate, pero la misma Hayate piensa que hacer eso no tiene sentido ya que ambas están enamoradas una de la otra que es doloroso como espectador ver la situación, ya que las dos son muy densas.

-Si lo sé, ella es la persona más amable y bondadosa que conozco, y es por eso que no quiero decirlo, ella solo me mirara con lastima y no quiero eso jamás- Habla en voz baja Nanoha, pero lo suficiente para que su amiga la escuchara, expresando lo que más teme en ese cuarto

-Si que eres terca de verdad- Dice Hayate soltando un suspiro, en serio ¿Por qué será que tiene una amiga tan cabezona?

-No me importa serlo si con esto puedo proteger lo que quiero- Dice Nanoha soltando una pequeña risita por el comentario de su amiga.

-De verdad ¿hasta donde ustedes dos pueden ser más parecidas?- Expresa irónicamente Hayate, por lo mismo que Nanoha no hace nada, Fate tampoco lo hace, en serio son tan tercas y necias cuando se los proponen pero por eso mismo es que se quieren, por eso mismo es que no pueden decir honestamente a la otra que se gustan, que se aman.

\- ¿Quién se parece a quién?- Pregunta una confundida Nanoha al ver el semblante de su amiga, pero no recibió respuesta – ¿Hayate-chan?- Intento llamarla ya que estaba muy callada y no estaba sonriendo como siempre.

-Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta- Dice Hayate recuperando su típica sonrisa mientras acariciaba el pelo de Nanoha.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- Dice un poco dudosa Nanoha.

-Exacto no pienses mucho en eso- Dice riendo Hayate – O te crecerán arugas y te verás como una anciana- Bromea Hayate soltando carcajadas, aunque no debió hacer eso, al mirar a su amiga una aura asesina la estaba rodeando -¿Nanoha-chan?- Pregunta asustada y dudosa.

-Hayate-chan~ ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?- Habla Nanoha un una voz espectral que hasta el más valiente hubiese salido corriendo con el rabo entre las patas.

-¡No! Yo no dije nada Nanoha-chan, así que no tienes que estar molesta, de seguro fue que escuchaste mal- Habla Hayate de manera desesperada, intentando apaciguar al demonio blanco.

-Uuummm~ ¿entonces yo escuche mal?- Pregunta Nanoha su voz sonaba calmada pero sus ojos parecían al de un asesino sediento de sangre, mas específicamente sangre de mapache.

-Si escuchaste mal, de seguro- Afirma desesperadamente mirando por toda la habitación si había algo para evitar su prematura muerte, ella era muy sexy para morir ahí, y en su búsqueda ve una pantalla en el suelo - ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta señalando el objeto rezando a que su amiga lo viera.

-¿? ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunta Nanoha sorprendida volviendo a la "normalidad" haciendo suspirar a una aliviada Hayate ya que al parecer se había olvidado de ella.

-Parece que es un teléfono- Dice Hayate tomando el aparato del suelo, era negro con franjas amarillas en la parte de atrás –Viendo la tapa y el color es de Fate-chan seguramente- Dice viendo el diseño y también era porque lo había visto hace un momento en manos de la rubia.

-De seguro se le debió haber caído en el momento que Alicia-chan se la llevo- Dice deductivamente Nanoha viendo el aparato que ahora está en manos de su amiga.

-Es lo más probable- Afirma Hayate, para después oprimir el botón de desbloqueo del teléfono, -¿? ¿Sin contraseña?- Dice extrañada preguntándose del porque no tiene clave, porque conociendo a Fate de seguro tendría que haber una.

-¡Pero qué haces! ¡Fate-chan se molestara que revisemos sus cosas sin permiso!- Grita sorprendida Nanoha al ver a su amiga revisar como si nada el celular.

-Pero si no tenía clave, es como si digiera que viéramos- Dice Hayate como si fuese lo obvio.

-Pues no es correcto, eso es importante para Fate-chan así que no deberíamos estar revisándolo- Habla Nanoha regañando a Hayate, cosa que la otra no escucho.

-Por Favor, me sorprende que de tu todas las personas digas eso, este es el chance perfecto para que sepas de una vez por todas lo que piensa Fate-chan por ti- Dice Hayate poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver lo conveniente que era la situación actual, era perfecto así se acababa las dudas de la cobriza y todos salíamos ganando.

-…. Aun así no es correcto verlo- Expresa Nanoha, ella no quería que alguien viese la información, ya que Fate era muy arisca con respecto a su teléfono, una vez le pregunto que había tan importante allí y ella solo le respondió que había unas notas que no quería que nadie leyera, desde ahí no importa cuánto preguntara no respondía.

-O vamos yo sé que tu también quieres ver Nanoha-chan se te nota en la cara- Dice de manera burlona Hayate mientras le muestra la pantalla con la aplicación de "notas", se le notaba en la cara de su amiga que se estaba aguantando para ver el contenido, pero su orgullo estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en retenerla pero no por mucho –Bueno si no quieres leerlo lo hare yo, esto tiene suficiente material para molestar a Fate-chan una larga temporada- Finaliza tomando sus cosas, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta una mano le agarra por el brazo.

-Dámelo- Dice Nanoha con la mirada gacha sin ver a los ojos a su amiga.

-¿ara? ¿Cambiaste de opinión?- Pregunta ella sabiendo que ha logrado lo que quería.

-No, por supuesto que no, pero si dejo que te lo lleves sería peor, así que entrégamelo- Habla Nanoha soltando a Hayate para luego extender su mano para pedir el aparato, aunque sonaba molesta su sonrojo a decir verdad no ayudaba para nada.

\- Está bien, aquí tienes- Habla mostrando su sonrisa gatuna mientras le da el teléfono a Nanoha- Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos mañana- se despide, pero a punto de que ella saliera.

-¿No te ibas a quedar hoy?- Pregunta Nanoha, ella quiere evitar quedarse sola con el dichoso aparato por su propio bien, pero aparentemente el mapache no pensaba igual.

-Nop, hoy paso, ya que le prometí a vita jugar Mortal Kombat X, así que nos vemos- Finaliza Hayate mientras sale por la puerta dejando a Nanoha sola con el teléfono.

Una vez sola dejo el celular en su repisa de noche para luego dirigirse a tomar una ducha y baja a cenar, cuando volvió a su cuarto vio de nuevo el aparato. Ella sabía que estaba mal verlo pero, ella quería saber lo que Fate pensaba de ella y no era por lo que había dicho Hayate, no, definitivamente no era por eso, pero no era bueno que lo hiciese, porque si Fate pensaba mal de ella, si no la quería, ella no lo soportaría, muchas cosas rondaron su cabeza por lo que era mejor no saber nada, era como el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato. Por lo que se acomodó para dormir, pero no hallaba dormir, mejor dicho no podía dormir teniendo eso a su lado, la llave de todas sus dudas, de sus sentimientos.

-No puedo dormir sin saber nada…- Habla mientras ve el teléfono –Bueno, tal vez le dé un pequeño vistazo, solo uno pequeño- Dice para sí misma tomando el teléfono en manos desbloqueándolo, se sorprendió que no tuviese clave, pero no se detuvo y busco la aplicación de "Notas".

-Tiene que estar por alguna parte- Dice mientras busca por las aplicaciones, cuando lo encontró, se detuvo antes de abrirlo, estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiese encontrar, aún era tiempo de volver atrás, pero algo le decía que continuara, por lo que decidió seguir sus instintos y abrir la App.

-¿Pero qué…?- Se sorprendió ampliamente cuando vio el contenido de la App- ¿Es un diario?- Se pregunta mientras ve los títulos de los archivos, uno por uno lo cual confirmaba que efectivamente era el diario de Fate y por la fechas el día de comienzo era el día en que ellas se conocieron, el día que Fate llego a esta ciudad. Por lo que abrió el primer archivo que decía día 1

Día 1

[Hoy mi familia y yo llegamos a una nueva ciudad, yo a decir verdad no me gustaba mucho la idea de cambiarme de casa y hacer nuevos amigos aunque Alicia y Chrono estaban felices y emocionados con la idea, para ellos está bien ya que se les hace fácil hacer amigos, pero a mí se me dificulta bastante, ya que soy muy tímida y no hablo mucho, llegamos a una hermosa casa en los suburbios, ya todas nuestras cosas estaban aquí por lo que no teníamos que hacer mucho, una vez terminada la mudanza fui con mis madres a una pastelería que quedaba a 3 cuadras de nuestro nuevo hogar, a decir verdad me gusta mucho los pasteles. Los de chocolate son mis favoritos, cuando llegamos lo primero que me invadió fue el olor que provenía seguramente de la cocina y del mostrador, podía oler el olor a chocolate caliente muy claramente lo cual hacia que soltara un poco de baba con solo imaginar a como sabrá ya que el olor me había conquistado.]

Nanoha en ese momento se reía un poco ya que Fate no había cambiado nada, era aún una amante innata del chocolate y solo con el olor se vuelve así, por lo que se llenó de ternura leer a la Fate de ese tiempo, después de todo era muy adorable como se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa o se ponía muy tímida, por lo que siguió leyendo.

[Mientras mamá pedía los pasteles, me puse dar una vuelta por el local, siguiendo el hermoso olor, llegando accidentalmente a la cocina, me puse nerviosa ya que me podrían regañar, por lo que di la vuelta para salir rápidamente de allí, pero choque con alguien haciendo que cayera al suelo, poniéndome aún más nerviosa por lo que sin quererlo comencé a llorar, esperaba que esa persona me gritara pero nada llego por lo que levante un poco mi cara, y lo que vi fue algo que de seguro jamás olvidare de eso estoy segura.

Incluso mientras escribo esto lo recuerdo claramente, porque eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, tanto fue la impresión que deje de llorar, eran de color ¿azul?, ¿morado?, bueno era una combinación de ambos lo cual era por alguna razón muy calmantes, la chica pregunto si me encontraba bien, pero yo no hallaba que decir, se podría decir que olvide incluso como hablar, por lo que solo asistí con la cabeza, ella me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo de la mano hasta donde se encontraba mi familia.

Yo estaba nerviosa por solo el hecho de que me llevara de la mano pero por alguna razón me encontraba muy feliz por ello, aunque en ese momento no sabía su nombre, cuando llegamos vi a mamá hablar con la mesera, bueno propietaria de la panadería, y resulto que aquella niña era su hija, su nombre era Nanoha, pensé que era un bonito nombre, al parecer por lo que mi madre me dijo después es que voy a estudiar en la misma escuela que ella lo cual me hizo muy feliz, no me importaba si mis hermanos se burlaban, yo estaba feliz por que hice una amiga en mi primer día, después de todo no creo que esta ciudad no sea tan mala después de todo.]

Nanoha en este momento se encontraba muy sonrojada por lo que leía en este momento, Fate nunca le dijo que su nombre le parecía bonito, ni lo de sus ojos, ella estaba muy feliz, por lo que comenzó a leer las otras páginas ya estaba condenada cuando comenzó a leer así que es mejor terminarlo y salir de dudas de una vez por todas, siguió leyendo las paginas pero ninguna le decía lo que estaba buscando saber de verdad, aunque por lo leído Fate tal vez podía sentir algo por ella, aunque no allá encontrado nada concreto que acepte su teoría, le da esperanzas por lo menos.

Ella recordó todos los momentos que paso junto a Fate, los momentos tristes, los felices e inclusos algunas peleas que tuvieron pero siempre se reconciliaban, y lo más importante recordó por que se había enamorado de ella, pero con ello recordó lo densa que puede llegar hacer a veces Fate porque ya por la página que estaba, ella ya estaba enamorada o comenzaba a sentir algo por ella y Fate ni cuenta se daba de sus intentos, pero cuando llego a cierta página algo le llamo completamente la atención.

Día XXX

[Hoy fue unos de los peores días de mi vida, y todo por culpa de ese hurón, en definitiva no lo quiero cerca de ella]

-¿ella?- se preguntó Nanoha, por hurón debió referirse a Yuuno, Fate y él nunca se llevaron bien aunque ella misma no sabía la razón, pero eso no le importaba, lo que quería saber quién era esa "ella", por lo que continuo leyendo.

[Cuando me dirigía a buscar a Nanoha al salón de clases, la encontré en el pasillo hablando muy animadamente con el Huron, el solo verla hablarle muy animada y sonreírle así, me daban ganas de llorar por alguna razón, pero también me molestaba mucho, simplemente quería que ese animal saliera corriendo lo antes posible lejos de ella, por lo que me acerque a ellos, quería hacer que se alejara pero termino mal y por culpa de él, Nanoha se molestó conmigo, pero no era mi culpa, bueno así lo veía yo, era la de él por querer algo contigo…¿Por qué me sentiré así? Es la primera vez.

Siempre que veo a Nanoha con un chico me siento igual aunque no tanto como cuando se acerca el Huron, le pregunte a Shari y a Ali, pero su respuesta me dejo mucho más confundida ellas dijeron que eran "celos" y se alegraron por mí, aunque la tonta de Alicia lo que hizo fue más reírse que otra cosa, yo les dije que no podría ser eso ya que no tengo razón para estar celosa de alguien, las dos me miraron sorprendidas, y entonces Ali me pregunto cuándo es que me siento de esa forma, y yo le esplique que era cuando un chico intenta mucho acercase a Nanoha, al escuchar eso Alicia se rio, creo que demasiado de mí, por lo que le di un golpe en la cabeza, Shari dijo que lo más probable es que al fin me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy enamorada de Nanoha.

Yo les respondí que no puede ser posible, y aunque lo fuera era imposible que ella sintiese algo por mí, Alicia dijo, que a eso nadie me podía responder, solo yo misma sabía si sentía algo o no, por lo que me fui a casa y me quede pensando en lo que dijo]

A este punto Nanoha se encontraba llorando, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, ya que es muy posible, no, mejor dicho era verdad que Fate sentía lo mismo por ella que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, por lo que siguió leyendo para asegurar la respuesta que acaba de encontrar.

Día XXX

[Hoy Salí a solas con Nanoha, fue el mejor día de mi vida hasta el momento, creo que incluso mejor que mi cumpleaños en el cual Nanoha me prepara un paste grande de chocolate para mi solita.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que me dio mi arranque de "celos" porque después de pensarlo por un tiempo determine que esos eran celos, aunque también gracias a ellos me di cuenta de algo muy importante para bien o para mal, estoy enamorada de ella, si como escribo o escucharon aquí a mí me gusta Takamachi Nanoha, y como me gusta también estoy segura que ella no siente lo mismo por mí, pero eso no importa, con solo estar a su lado soy feliz y si puedo ver que ella es feliz, incluso si no estoy a su lado, yo seré feliz también.]

¡Esta era!, esta era la respuesta que todo este tiempo ella ha estado buscando, ¡su Fate siente lo mismo! ¡Es mutuo! No podría estar más feliz, que incluso mañana mismo iría a besarla sin tener miedo a que la rechace, pero ella al saber esto, genero un problema "y si Fate se molesta que haya leído su diario", esto no era broma, cuando Fate se molesta puede ser igual o peor que ella misma molesta, incluso podría decir que no le gusta y pueda odiarla, y eso es algo que jamás quería que pasara, y así, pasaron las horas hasta que se hizo de día, evitando que la cobriza pudiese dormir por el estrés y los nervios de punta que tenía llegando a la situación que vemos ahora.

*Fin del Flash Back.

-Aún sigo diciendo ¿De qué es mi culpa el hecho que hayas leído el diario de Fate?- Pregunta Hayate intentando no reír después de escuchar lo que estaba escrito en el diario, de verdad ella seriamente está considerando leer ese teléfono completamente, podría servir como chantaje o para una broma contra Fate.

-¿Es que no escuchaste? Es tu culpa que al final este en esta encrucijada- se queja Nanoha mirando molesta a su amiga.

-Y vuelvo a decir ¿En qué parte?, porque el hecho que no tengas mucha fuerza de voluntad no es mi culpa- Dice señalando el aparato que está en la encimera de la cama.

-¡Mou! ¡Igual tú fuiste la que sugirió que lo leyera así que hazte responsable!- Grita Nanoha molesta de que su amiga quien fue que le sugirió ver ese hermoso…digo dichoso diario no la ayude para nada.

-¿Responsable de qué? ¿De tus sentimientos?- Responde burlonamente mientras muestra una sonrisa marca mapache.

-¡Hayate!- Grita Nanoha ya harta

-Sí, sí, sí, está bien me hago responsable, pero por el momento vamos a clases por el camino tal vez se nos ocurra algo- Dice Hayate mientras tomas sus cosas y las de su amiga mientras la arrastra fuera de la habitación.

En eso que ellas se dirigen a su destino, en otro lugar se encontraba un par de gemelas, caminando al mismo destino, una de ellas muy angustiada por la desaparición de su preciado comunicador y la otra…Bueno, hacia un enorme esfuerzo de no reírse de la situación de su hermana.

-En serio Fate, digo que no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso, después de todo es solo un aparato que podremos comprar de nuevo- Dice Alicia mientras camina con las manos detrás de la cabeza relajadamente mientras carga con su maletín, sonriendo de manera divertida a su gemela.

-No, tú no lo entiendes Alicia- Habla Fate mientras mira a su hermana con cara de reproche, el hecho que su propia hermana no viera el problema que estaba metida por la desaparición de ese aparato le molestaba.

-¿Qué no entiendo? ¿El hecho que estés lloriqueando por solo un celular?- Pregunta, inocentemente aunque se le pudiera ver lo sarcástico desde lejos por suerte para ella era que su hermana no se diera cuenta de eso.

-No, el problema no es el Teléfono- Niega Fate, porque en si ese no era el verdadero problema, a ella no le importa mucho esos problemas materiales, ella por lo general es minimista con ese tipo de cosas el verdadero problema radicaba en otro lugar mas importante.

-¿Entonces cuál es?- Pregunta Alicia nuevamente, para ver si su hermana se atrevía a decir lo que tenía escondido, ella en si lo sabía pero, no hay nada mejor que su hermana se lo digiera así la podía ayudar, aunque en realidad no necesitase ayuda en nada.

-…No, no importa, olvida lo que dije- dice Fate deprimiéndose un poco, a pesar que quiere decírselo a su hermana, pedir su ayuda, no lo podía hacer ya que ella misma había decidido dejar las cosas así por el bien de la persona que más quería, además pedirle consejos o contarle esto a ella sería el mismísimo fin del mundo para la misma Fate, su hermana solo se burlara de ella a no poder más.

-Vamos, puedes contarme Fate, yo no me burlare ni nada, tu sabes bien que puedes confiar en tu gemela y más cuando es tu hermana mayor- Dice Alicia intentando convencer a su hermana, mientras se posiciona en frente de Fate para luego abrazarla y dale caricias o palmaditas en la cabeza y sonriendo de manera gentil y cálida, que incluso pensarías que no es la misma persona que le está hablando a Fate.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta dejándose mimar por su hermana, sorprendentemente como no parezca, su hermana puede llegar a hacer muy comprensiva en estas situaciones.

-De verdad, yo no sería capaz de déjate desamparada cuando te veo así, tu sabes bien que solo tengo una hermana y no hay nadie que quiera más que a ti- Asegura Alicia mientras sigue acariciando la cabeza de Fate.

-¿Más que el mapache loco de tu novia?- Pregunta Fate, solo para asegurar que puede confiar en ella en ese momento, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No pensé que me preguntarías eso, pero si yo te quiero más que cualquier persona en este mundo, estuvimos juntas antes de nacer y lo estaremos incluso después- Habla Alicia de manera amorosa mientras se separa de Fate para verla a los ojos, pero algo había en sus pensamientos (y porque te quiero es por qué hago esto, aunque me duela mucho verte así).

-Siscon- Dice Fate mientras se ríe, pero lo que piensa en ese momento es que de verdad podía confiar en su hermana ella nunca la iba a traicionar, aunque se llevaran así se quieren mucho la una a la otra.

-¡Cállate! Y yo que estaba siendo sincera y seria aquí- Responde haciendo un puchero mientras se separa de su hermana haciéndose la molesta.

-Jajaja, era broma Ali, yo también te quiero- Ríe Fate mientras le sonríe a su hermana feliz, sentía que se había animado mucho con esa conversación.

-…Bueno, mejor vámonos que ya hice mucho el ridículo aquí- Habla Alicia mientras avanza dejando a Fate atrás ya que muchas personas estaban viendo la escena de hace un momento.

-Sí que eres tsundere a veces Ali- Dice Fate mientras intenta alcanzar a su hermana.

-Si crees eso, entonces no te voy ayudar en nada- Dice Alicia Fastidiada de la actitud que estaba poniendo su hermana, si se iba a poner así no la hubiese animado en nada

-No digas eso, que si te diré- Habla Fate ya alado de su hermana mientras le da palmadas en la espalda para que se le fuera el falso enojo que tenía.

-¿Entonces, me dirás?- Pregunta Alicia mirando subjetivamente a su hermana, para que hablara.

-Bueno, a lo que me refería cuando, decía de importancia en sí, no era el celular- Comienza a explicar Fate un poco nerviosa mientras veía la reacción que pudiera tener su hermana.

-Eso lo sé- Afirma Alicia mirando a su hermana con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Lo sabes?- Pregunta sorprendida Fate, si su hermana sabia entonces que caso tenia explicar eso era lo que pensaba, pero cuando lo iba a decir.

-Lo acabaste de decir recuerdas- Se le adelanta Alicia ya que ella sabe lo que en ese momento estaba pensando su hermana, se dicen que los gemelos saben que es lo que pasa, piensa y sucede en el otro sin decirse nada, bueno ese es un momento de esos.

-Cierto- Afirma sabiendo que es lo que quiere decir su gemela.

-¿Entonces?, que es no tenemos toda la mañana- Apura Alicia, ya que de verdad no tenían mucho tiempo ya que ya estaban llegando a la entrada de la escuela.

-Está bien, no te desesperes…- Habla Fate, intentando hacer que su hermana tuviese un poco de paciencia con ella, no mucha ya que Alicia no era una persona que tuviese mucho de eso, pero que por lo menos la dejara respirar ya que era muy difícil para ella hablar sobre esto- Lo importante era la tarjeta de memoria del celular- Habla Finalmente después de reunir valor.

-¿La memoria?- Pregunta de todas maneras, a pesar que sabe muy bien a que se refiere, por ejemplo para un pervertido como todos ustedes lo importante en sus pc seria el disco duro en donde guarda toda la información, y en el caso de Fate, a ella le puede valer su teléfono pero la memoria no, eso es lo que quiere decir.

-Sí, allí está algo que, he tenido desde que llegue aquí- Comienza a contar Fate con una mirada entre nostálgica y deprimida, la historia que más quería ocultar.

-¿Desde tanto tiempo?- Pregunta sorprendida Alicia, ella sabía que era lo que había, bueno solo un poco, pero lo que no sabía es desde cuando tenía esa memoria Fate, por lo general el tiempo de vida de una micro SD es d años pero que lo tuviera desde tanto es impresionante.

-Sí, para ser más exactos, el mismo día que llegamos, el día en que comencé a hacer amigos- Cuenta Fate con mucha nostalgia y felicidad, ya que ese fue el día en el que conoció, a su mejor amiga, al amor de su vida, a Nanoha.

-Es decir, el día que conociste a Nanoha-chan- Concluye Alicia ya que con solo ver la cara de su hermana sabía lo que significaba para ella ese día, si de paso apuesta a que esas dos lo celebran incluso, por eso decidió molestar un poco a su hermana en venganza por lo de hace rato.

-…Si…Ese mismo día es- Dice una muy avergonzada Fate.

-Me sorprende que no lo negaras- Afirma Alicia debido a que, sorprendentemente, el que ella no lo niega en frente a ella ya es bastante avance a decir verdad.

-Para que hacerlo ahora si te estoy contando- Dice Fate soltando un suspiro, ella ya está diciendo lo que no quería, para que negar lo demás ahora, de todas maneras ella nunca negaría que ese día, fue un día muy especial para ella.

-Cierto- Dice Alicia aunque fue más para sí misma que para Fate, aunque estaba un poco decepcionada de que su provocación fallara.

-Bien, como decía, ¿recuerdas que mamá nos dio a nosotros tres nuestros primeros teléfonos?- Pregunta Fate para ver si su hermana recuerda algo de lo que su madre les dijo aquel dia.

-Sí, fue el día antes de venir a Uminari- Habla Alicia Mientras hace memoria de lo que paso hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, bueno ese día mamá dijo, que era una buena idea que comenzara a escribir un diario, así no olvidaría el día que partiéramos de nuestra antigua ciudad y llegáramos aquí- Continua Fate lo que decía su hermana, sus madres en realidad le compraron esos teléfonos en aquel tiempo para cuando salieran estuviesen comunicados pero como eso no le llamaba mucho la atención a Fate. Su madre Lindy les dijo sobre hacerlo también un diario así se aseguraban que no lo perdiesen tan pronto se los dieron.

-Sí, creo que dijo algo de eso, en ese tiempo- Dice Alicia comenzando hacer memoria aunque ni ella ni chrono hicieron eso, mejor dicho a la semana perdió el celular de ella.

-Aunque tú no le hiciste nada de caso, como siempre- Reprocha Fate por la actitud liberar que a veces o todo el tiempo puede tener su hermana.

-Es que no le veía el sentido, y además soy una mujer que vive en el presente después de todo, olvida tu pasado y vive el momento- Expresa felizmente Alicia mientras da una vuelta sobre su eje, para luego acomodarse el pelo haciéndose la fresca.

-…como se esperaba de ti Ali- Dice Fate sarcásticamente mientras suelta un gran suspiro.

-Jejeje, me alagas hermanita- dice Alicia mientras se toma el sarcasmo de Fate mas como un alago que sarcasmo mientras se sonroja y ríe.

-…bueno continuando, yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacer un diario pero…- Admite sinceramente Fate, ya que a ella no la animaba mucho esa idea que le dio su madre Lindy tampoco, pero antes de continuar se detuvo mirando a su hermana dudando si continuar o no

-¿Pero?- Pregunta Alicia incentivando a su gemela a continuar con su relato.

Pero en ese momento que Fate iba a continuar su historia, se escucha una voz a lo lejos llamándolas a ambas, tanto como Fate, como Alicia voltean a ver de quien se trataba y resulto que eran Nanoha y Hayate que se acercaban a ellas, debido a que las dos gemelas en medio de toda su conversación en ese instante, ya se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela para el segundo en que Hayate grito.

-¡Buenos días Ali-chan, Fate-chan!- Saluda muy animadamente Hayate mientras se acercaba a ambas.

-Buenos días Hayate-chan- Responde Fate alegremente el saludo.

-Buenos días, como estuvo mi mapachesito anoche sin mí- Dice Alicia mientras corre a abrazar a su novia, para luego cagarla en el aire y dar una vuelta para luego bajarla pero si separar el abrazo

-Muy mal te extrañe toda la noche- Habla Hayate abrazando más fuerte a Alicia mientras pone cara de mapache en pena

-¿Por no tener a quien abrazar?- Pregunta divertida Alicia viendo lo adorable que era su novia.

-Eso y mucho más amore- Dice Hayate mientras la mira en son de doble sentido provocativamente.

-...Mejor finjo que no las conozco-dice Fate para si misma mientras pasa de largo de ese par de amantes, que no saben la definición de vergüenza publica, para luego acercarse a su amada cobriza -Buenos días Nanoha- Saluda muy feliz pero al ver que no tiene respuesta después de un rato se preocupa -…¿Nanoha? ¿Qué tienes pasa algo?- Pregunta Fate muy preocupada de que algo haya podido pasarle, para que tuviese tan desanimada como la veía.

-¿¡!? ¿Fate?... no, no pasa nada, ¿Por qué?- Responde apresuradamente al darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga la llamaba y al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía, intento persuadirla para que no se diera cuenta de su estado.

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunta Fate debido a que, la respuesta de Nanoha no la convence para nada, cuando ella se pone de esa forma es que efectivamente algo pasa.

-Si estoy segura- Afirma Nanoha intentando verse totalmente segura, aunque por dentro sea un manojo de nervios por tener en frente al amor de su vida tan cerca de ella.

-Por qué te veo muy pálida, ¿Estas segura que no te sientes mal?- Pregunta nuevamente mientras pone su mano encima de la frente de Nanoha, para ver si no tenía fiebre.

-Si segura, a veces eres una exagerada, Fate-chan- Ríe divertida Nanoha, un poco más relajada, Fate siempre era así de linda con ella, esto solo hacía que se enamorase más perdidamente de ella, poniéndola muy feliz.

-Eso es porque me preocupo mucho por ti- Responde Fate sonriendo, ella de verdad era inmensamente feliz con solo ver su sonrisa, aunque no tuvieran juntas, aunque no pudiera decirle sus sentimientos no le importaba con solo verla sonreír era suficiente, pero esa felicidad se va cuando ve a Nanoha nerviosa otra vez como si estuviese dudando de algo.

-Por cierto Fate hay algo que quiero darte- Habla finalmente Nanoha decidida a terminar lo que la estuvo atormentando toda esa mañana, aunque estuviese los nervios a flor de piel tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Algo? ¿Y que es? Cualquier cosa que me des me hace feliz, así que no pongas esa cara- Dice Fate intentando darle valor y animar a su amiga, aunque era verdad lo que decía, cualquier cosa que viniese de ella la haría inmensamente feliz.

-Aunque creo que esto no te hará tan feliz que digamos- Dice Nanoha en voz baja mirando a otro lado mientras buscaba en su bolsillo lo que le iba a devolver a Fate.

-¿? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunta Fate extrañada ya que si pudo oír lo que decía su mejor amiga, mirando con mucha atención lo que buscaba.

-¡Toma!- Grita Nanoha sacando finalmente el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, poniéndolo en la mano de Fate, cerrando los ojos nerviosa de lo que diría.

-¿Qué es…? ¿Mi celular?- Pregunta confundida Fate al ver lo que estuvo buscando con tanto esmero toda la mañana estando frente de ella y si no fuera poco siendo entregado de la persona que menos esperaba recibirlo.

-Sí, lo encontré anoche en mi casa, después de que tú y Ali se fueron- Decía Nanoha cada vez más nerviosa de lo que va a decir Fate al tener su móvil en sus manos.

-¡¿en serio?! ¡Gracias! Lo estuve buscando toda la mañana- Agradece muy Feliz Fate de que tenga nuevamente en sus manos su comunicador

-No me tienes que agradecer- Decía Nanoha sin mirarla a los ojos, de verdad no tenía que agradecerle nada de encontrarlo ya que en ese momento se sentía muy culpable de haber invadido la privacidad de la rubia.

Pero Fate no pensaba igual, ya que al estar tan feliz de haber recuperado lo que estaba buscando con tanta ansias toda la mañana, abraza a Nanoha, lo cual hace que la otra se sonroje en gran medida, durando en esa posición unos minutos para después separarse, luego Fate comenzó a desbloquea su teléfono para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa que estaba desbloqueado y sin clave.

-¿Nanoha?- Pregunta Fate a su nerviosa mejor amiga, mirando con los ojos perdidos en la pantalla de su teléfono sin mirar a nada específicamente.

-¿Si, Fate-chan?- Responde ella con los nervios al límite de lo siguiente que preguntara, sin mirarla a los ojos, debido a que ni siquiera podía verla al rostro.

-¿Por qué mi teléfono esta sin clave y abierto en la App de notas?-Pregunta finalmente Fate mientras voltea el celular para enseñarle que efectivamente estaba en la App de "notas", mientras la miraba con ojos vacíos, ya que uno de sus miedos más grandes se estaba cumpliendo en se mismo instante.

-…- Nanoha no podía decir palabra después de esa pregunta, miro la pantalla y en ese momento presa del miedo y culpa de lo que le pudiese decir ella, Nanoha sale corriendo al interior del edificio escolar a gran velocidad.

-¡Nanoha! ¡Espera!- Grita Fate al ver que Nanoha sale corriendo sin decir nada, para luego salir corriendo tras de ella.

En ese mismo instante había dos personas que vieron toda la situación para luego solo soltar un suspiro sincronizado aunque aliviadas de que por fin todo estuviese cayendo en su lugar.

-Al fin veo avance en esta situación, aunque no pensé que tu plan funcionaria tan bien Ali-chan- Expresa Hayate mirando a su novia con una sonrisa aliviada, Alicia solo sonrió.

-En realidad fue muy Difícil hacer que esto saliera como yo esperaba, fue más como una apuesta que otra cosa- Dice Alicia sinceramente sus pensamientos a la vez soltando un sonoro suspiro –El solo hecho de diseñarlo fue un gran dolor de cabeza para mí-

-Pero te salió muy bien- Ríe Hayate dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a su novia en señal de buen trabajo- Aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprendí encontrar el teléfono sin clave cuando lo tome ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Pregunta en vista clara de su duda del como hizo todo eso sin que la misma Fate se diese cuenta.

-Ah, ¿Eso?- Pregunta Alicia dudando un poco como responder a la pregunta.

-Sí, eso, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Fate nunca se separaba de su celular- Dice ella, efectivamente la rubia muy pocas son las veces, sin mencionar que contadas son las que uno puede ver o tocar su aparato móvil.

-Bueno, eso es sencillo, ¿recuerdas cuando pedí el teléfono a Fate para llamar?- Pregunta Alicia para ver qué tan buena memoria tenía su novia a este punto.

-Si lo recuerdo, fue después de que le preguntaras a Nanoha-chan quien le gustaba y por ello Fate saliera con excusa al baño con una depresión de alma en pena- Responde Hayate a la pregunta lanzada por Alicia, pero al momento de responder se da cuenta de un detalle muy esencial -No me digas que fue en ese momento- Dice ella asombrada del plan de Alicia.

-Sip, desde un comienzo lo planee todo, digamos que el plan comenzó desde que le pregunte a Nanoha, y luego cuando Fate me dio su celular me metí en opciones, y le quite la configuración de clave para devolvérselo a Fate para que no sospechara-comienza a explicar Alicia la forma como ejecuto su magnífico plan a prueba de densas.

-Pero aun así, Fate se debió dar cuenta cuando se lo diste, y si aún no se dio cuenta, como fue el caso, ¿Cómo lograste que se le cayera el teléfono antes de irte?- Pregunta Hayate entendiendo la situación a cierto punto.

-Eso a decir verdad fue más suerte que otra cosa, debido a la depresión y el desarrollo de los eventos en ese momento fue que resulto así- responde Alicia subiendo los hombros, no mentía con eso que todo resultara de esa manera fue pura y mera suerte, que hasta ella misma cree que el dios del amor está harto de esas dos que quiere unirlas en este momento –Yo ya no puedo ayudarlas más, el resto depende puramente de ellas- finaliza Alicia mientras ve a su hermana correr detrás de Nanoha.

-Eso es verdad, entonces ¿nos vamos?- Habla Hayate mientras le toma del brazo a Alicia.

-Claro, después sabremos los resultados- Responde esta mientras avanza junto a su novia.

Volviendo con la persecución del par dinámico, Nanoha corría con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos intentando alejarse lo más que podía de la rubia, pero se le hacía muy difícil, ya que siempre Fate fue más rápida que ella, haciéndole imposible ganarle en una carrera de velocidad, pero ella estaba determinada a no dejar que la alcanzara, por lo que continuo con su ardua travesía corriendo en dirección al tejado del colegio.

-Bien, aquí no podrá alcanzarme- Dice exhausta la cobriza una vez llegada a su destino, pero ella no contaba con una cosa.

-¡Espera, Nanoha!- Grita Fate a lo lejos mientras corre a toda la velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo para poder llegar en donde está su amiga, cuando llego estaba sin aire y pensó que se desmallaría en cualquier momento, pero había llegado y nadie evitara que consiga las respuestas que está buscando, en este momento -¿Por qué corriste de esa manera? Me sorprendiste- Pregunta, ya que de verdad se sorprendió que de mes de responder se fuera corriendo a toda velocidad.

-No quiero, Hablar de eso- Responde Nanoha de manera nerviosa mientras mira a Fate que la cual efectivamente estaba sin aire – ¿y por qué me seguiste?-

-Porque me preocupe, por eso- Responde sinceramente, ella no quería que la cobriza ahora la odiara por lo que estaba escrito en ese diario así que antes de que dijese algo -¿me odias? ¿Soy rara?- esas fueron las dos preguntas que rondaron por su mente mientras corría hasta acá.

-No, Tú no eres rara y yo no te odio como podría odiarte, yo nunca podría, tú si deberías odiarme en este momento- Dice Nanoha al borde de las lágrimas lo cual asusto bastante a Fate, lo que hizo que intentara acercarse a ella, pero Nanoha no se lo permitió –No lo hagas, yo no quiero que me mires mal y digas algo que no lo soportaría-

-Pero yo no te hare nada, Nanoha- Dice Fate mientras da un paso a la vez intentando acercarse a la cobriza –Además es como tú dices yo no podría odiarte, jamás lo haría y porque razón debería odiarte, si tú eres la persona más amable y hermosa que conozco- termina de decir estando a solo un paso de ella pero sin poder tocarla por miedo a que se aleje otra vez.

-…Si lo harías… después de todo invadí tu privacidad y vi tus "notas"- Habla Nanoha sin moverse pero con la mirada baja y mientras hablaba su voz sonaba entrecortada debido a las lágrimas.

-Sí, es por eso, no te preocupes, yo no te odiaría por eso- Dice Fate dulcemente mientras toma la punta de los dedos de Nanoha para que ella subiera la mirada hacia ella.

-¿en serio? ¿Aunque hice mal?- Pregunta Nanoha con mucha duda mientras ve a Fate a los ojos, cuyos ojos solo muestran un gran amor y calidez para la cobriza.

-Sí, y además si eres consciente de ello y lo reconoces incluso para llegar a este extremo para disculparte, como podría yo estar molesta, lo que si estaba era asustada- Expresa finalmente Fate lo que había en su corazón y mente en ese momento mientras posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de Nanoha cariñosamente.

-¿Asustada? ¿De qué?- Pregunta confundida, de que podría tener miedo su Fate.

-De lo que tú podrías decir, respecto a mis sentimientos- Habla Fate apartando la mirada de Nanoha pero manteniéndose en la misma posición.

-¿Tus sentimiento?- Pregunta inconscientemente, a pesar que ella sabía muy bien a que se refería ya que tenía el mismo miedo.

-Jajaja, ¿Tú no habías leído mi diario, no?, la respuesta está allí, toma- Ríe un poco Fate por la actitud adorable que está mostrando Nanoha en ese momento que no dejaría que nadie más que ella la viera así, ella pone su celular en la mano de Nanoha en una página especifica del diario, el cual dice.

[Yo siempre he pensado que Nanoha es una persona increíble, no importa lo que haga siento que me deslumbra, pero como me he dado cuenta de lo amable e increíble que es, también me he dado cuenta de la parte más oscura de mi cuando estoy o no estoy con ella.]

-Fate, esto es…- intenta decir Nanoha pero Fate no la deja, poniendo un dedo en sus labios para indicarle que siga leyendo lo que está escrito.

[Cuando estoy con ella soy feliz siento que todo cambia y toma color, pero también siento cuando estoy a su lado me vuelvo una persona muy codiciosa, queriendo que solo tenga ojos para mí, que solo me mire y me hable a mí, también he descubierto que soy una persona muy celosa al parecer, ya que cuando no estoy con ella y le habla a otra persona me siento molesta y triste a la vez, que solo quiero que se alejen de ella, para que solo me mire a mí.

Gracias a ella eh descubierto un sinfín de emociones desde la soledad, que son los momentos cuando tú no estás conmigo, la felicidad cuando veo tu sonrisa y eres feliz a mi lado, la tranquilidad, esas veces que salimos a pasear a cualquier lugar sin decir palabra pero que se tornan muy tranquilas y apacibles, también como los momentos en que solo nos sentamos en el parque al ver el paisaje, la diversión, cuando nos vamos a divertir con nuestras amigas o cuando ríes de cualquier tontería que haga no importa ya que amo tu sonrisa, hasta la preocupación que me has dado, cuando te enfermas o te lastimas, en esos momentos ciento que no puedo con mi alma por verte triste y mal, como también me has dado la tristeza, el hecho de saber que no te tendré que no me amaras de la forma como yo te quiero, me destruye de mil formas que tu ni pensarías.

Me has dado un sinfín de cosas, un sinfín de sentimientos que no tendría ni como ponerlos aquí en papel, pero de una cosa estoy segura, no importa cuánto sufra o cuanto infeliz pueda ser yo jamás negare esto, el hecho que te amo y que siempre lo hare, no importa si no es conmigo mientras seas feliz yo lo seré, por eso hasta el final diré que el día en que te conocí fue el mejor día de mi vida Nanoha.]

-…- Nanoha no podía decir nada, solo las lágrimas caían de sus ojos tal cual cascada, si le preguntaba que pensaba de lo que leyó, sin duda diría que fue lo más hermoso que ha leído en toda su vida, ese corazón de cristal tan puro, y transparente, decía que la quería y estaba en frente de ella, no podía ser más feliz, si se podía ser más feliz que ahora sería un crimen.

-Nanoha, yo sé que no sentirás lo mismo que yo, pero tenía que decirlo que yo te am…- Fate no pudo terminar de hablar, no por los nervios, ni nada por el estilo, si no era por la sensación de unos labios ajenos sobre los suyos, duro unos segundo para que se diera cuenta que había sido Nanoha que la beso, pero al momento de intentar corresponder Nanoha se separa de ella.

-No tienes que decir nada, con leer esto, me doy cuenta muy bien de lo que sientes- Comienza a hablar Nanoha pero sin mirar a Fate a los ojos todavía, Fate intentaba mirarle los ojos que tanto amaba con desespero pero no podía, en su lugar Nanoha solo la tomaba de las manos- por eso ahora es mi turno de que tu escuches lo que tengo que decir-

-…- Fate estaba sin palabras por lo que solo apenas pudo mover la cabeza en afirmación de lo que Nanoha decía.

\- Yo sentía miedo, no miedo a lo que los demás dijesen de mí, eso era lo menos que me importaba, mi verdadero miedo era el de perderte Fate-chan- Dice Nanoha mientras acariciaba las manos de Fate con gentileza pero sin aun mirarla a los ojos.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de ti- Admite Nanoha que a la vez suelta una pequeña risita- Al principio intente transmitírtelo con mis acciones, pero nada funcionaba, de verdad eres muy densa cuando te lo propones- Habla para luego ver el cielo encima de ella, el cielo estaba despejado aunque tenía unas cuantas nubes que cubrían el sol un día perfecto para estar afuera.

-Que con el tiempo comencé a sentir miedo, miedo de que solo me vieras como una amiga, miedo de que si te decía lo que pensaba te alejarías de mí, eso me destrozaría por completo sin ninguna duda- Continua Nanoha volviendo su vista a las manos de Fate pero sin mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento.

-Tal vez te pueda sonar raro o tal vez ya sepas de esto pero yo soy una persona muy mezquina y celosa- Dice Nanoha mientras se ríe de sí misma.

-Tu, no eres una persona mezquina ni mucho menos celosa- Habla finalmente Fate sacando lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, y eso era lo que ella creía, pero Nanoha al escuchar esto solo negó con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo soy y bastante es solo que me controlo cuando estoy contigo- corrige Nanoha para luego tomar aire –un ejemplo de ello es cuando te veo con otra chica o con un chico, Fate aunque tú no eres consciente de esto tu eres muy popular, por eso puedo decir que soy celosa, porque no te quiero ni a 100m cerca de una de esas personas que te puedan mirar de esa manera y sin mencionar que pierdo los estribos muy fácilmente- Dice ella para luego soltar un suspiro- y lo de mezquina, es el hecho que no te quiero compartí con nadie, incluso con tu hermana creo que soy así de mezquina.

-Nanoha…-Fate estaba sin palabras lo que estaba escuchando era algo sacado de un sueño, que incluso dudaba que estuviese despierta pero si lo fuera que alguien la despertara para así no sufrir más en este dulce paraíso.

-Al igual que tú, tú me has enseñado muchas cosas que decirlas seria como contar las estrella por eso solo diré esto ahora con todo mi corazón y alma- Dice Nanoha para por fin levantar la vista y mirar directamente a los ojos a Fate, esos ojos que amaba más que nada de este mundo de la persona que más quería y quera por siempre -Yo Takamachi Nanoha, Te amo Fate Testarossa Harlown, y el día que te conocí fue el día más feliz de toda mi vida-

-…- Fate no se aguantó más y se lanzó directamente a esos labios que siempre soñó con besar, y que no sería más un sueño, el beso fue lento y algo torpe, ya que era algo nuevo para las dos, pero las dos disfrutaban ese beso a cada segundo que pasaba, lo malo es que al final tenían que separarse por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, cuando se separaron se quedaron viéndose a los ojos unos segundos hasta que una decidió hablar.

-Takamachi Nanoha ¿serias mi Novia?- Pregunta Fate mirando directamente a los ojos de Nanoha, ella no podría ser más feliz con esa pregunta.

-Sí, Fate-chan me gustaría ser tu novia- Dijo Nanoha con lágrimas en los ojos, Fate solo la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro para darle otro beso, este será un día que ninguna de las dos jamás olvidara.

FIN

* * *

**espero mucho que les haya gustado me tomo mucho trabajo sin mencionar que tube que comer bastante azucar y algo de alchol, ya que tengo a lo que se le llama esperiencia 0 en el amor y ese tipo de cosas **

**asi que comenten y deje su favorite por aqui :3 ah se me olvidaba muy pronto cumplo añitos el 16/3 asi que acepto regalos ;3 nah es broma yo los quiero a todos **

**y respecto a mis otros fic, bueno ya que por fin me decise de este puedo terminar mi otro one short que estaba trabajando paralelo a este pero decidi termina este por el poco tiempo que tenia y todo lo demas, bien este gatito perdido se despide hasta que vuelva a aparecer por aqui diciendo Nya! :3**


End file.
